


A Love Undivided

by Murratugh22



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murratugh22/pseuds/Murratugh22
Summary: What if Eragon didn't leave? What if he stayed with Arya? How would things be different?





	A Love Undivided

"Stay with me."

Eragon looked at Arya as he said this, longing clear in his eyes. Now, more than ever, he regretted this choice, the choice to leave, to abandon her.

"You know I cannot."

Arya knew that this would kill them both. They had known each other too long, shared enough memories, had enough love to know that this would end them. She wanted nothing more than to run into his arms, embrace him, kiss him as if nothing else mattered, and simply be his. She knew, though she wished she didn't, she could not, nor would she ever be able to.

"Stay with me until the river bends."

He knew this was his last hope. He wanted to be with her for every extra second he could. Any moment he was with her was a moment where he was truly himself, where he was alive.

She nodded, and they linked arms, walking side by side. No words were spoken. They both understood.

"Eragon", she whispered, speaking that and his true name in his ear. He shivered, thinking nothing could ever be more beautiful than his one love, knowing his inner being.

"Arya", he too whispered, once again followed by her true name. She felt a movement, but they were still. She felt something... something...

The boat came. The time had come. Eragon and Saphira both had to say their goodbyes. Tears were spilled, lips met, and love was pain. As Eragon left, he felt an unbearable weight, and he almost broke.

"We are not alone, little one." 

Saphira gave him comfort with this statement. She let him know that, though all seemed hopeless, more Riders would appear. Eggs would hatch, and they would train future generations of dragons, elves, humans, and now even dwarves and urgals. They were not alone. They had the world with them.

"But we are alone. We will be alone for years, centuries perhaps. We don't control the amount of eggs that hatch. We don't know, we... don't you see, Saphira? We could go to the island, and wait, or stay with Arya and Fírnen in Alagësia. I know we've already decided, but I think we should reconsider."

Saphira smiled, wider than Eragon had ever seen. "I know. I was hoping you would say it first." A joy passed between them, and Eragon wrapped himself around her neck, and their strong bond grew even more.

"Let's fly!" Eragon jumped onto Saphira nimbly, and before he could secure himself, she took off. They soared, both full of a happiness they never felt before. They were ready for this next phase. They knew what they wanted.

As they landed, Eragon leaped, and sprinted towards Arya. Saphira, too, made her way to Fírnen, and they began their dance once again.

"Why are you not on the boat? You need to go!" Arya stared at him with confusion and anger. He was simply taunting her, reminding her of what she could never have, but always want.

"We're not going. We can't leave you."

"You must! We decided this months ago!" The confusion and anger, already present, now magnified itself.

"Saphira was in her egg for centuries before she hatched for me. It could be centuries more before another dragon hatches. We want to spend those centuries with you." He tentatively took her hand, and she did not stop him. His hand moved to her face, and he gave her a tender kiss. "We want to spend forever with you."

Arya smiled, and brushed his face. "And I with you, but how-"

Eragon put his hand over her mouth. "Hush, all will be figured out in time. Until then... Arya Shadeslayer Dröttningu, will you marry me?"

They stared at each other for a long time, no movement between them. Then, Eragon recognized a familiar presence in his mind, one he once thought of as a painful dagger. He let down his defenses and heard one word. 

 

"Yes."  
_________________________________

Over the course of the next 250 years, all people (urgals, elves, humans and dwarves) began to live in harmony. Cities were built, cities made specifically for the purpose of uniting them all. Peace was known across the land of Alagaësia.

_________________________________

 

"No, no, no. That's not how- oh, why do I even try? You can go home, we're done for the day." The elf and two dwarves were, as they should have been, embarrassed as they climbed onto their young dragons to fly home. 

Eragon stared at them with exasperation as they flew, having tried to teach them all day with no success. "Oh, Brom, was I this bad when I started? If so, I apologize deeply."

"You weren't, little one. Trust me, I was there. You were a natural. That's why I chose you." Saphira snaked her neck toward him to comfort him.

"Really? I wasn't that bad?"

"Don't listen to her, she has no idea what she's talking about." Arya walked towards them, seemingly floating across the pine roots. "As someone else who was there, I can say that you were easily that bad, possibly worse." She kissed him lightly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No."

Fírnen flew in, obviously looking for Saphira. "Greetings little one. Saphira, shall we?" They took off together, as was their custom.

Eragon looked confused at Arya. "Did Fírnen just call me little one?"

She laughed her crystal laugh. "Yes, yes he did. He's been spending too much time with Saphira."

"Yes, he has." They stood together, staring over the United City.

"Oh, Nasuada is visiting soon with Torelin. Apparently, he gave her his Eldunari."

He looked at her in shock. "They bonded fast. It's only been 240 years."

"Well, each pair bonds differently. For example, I know Saphira and you agreed that she will never give you hers."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that they shouldn't have strengthened their connection before Torelin-"

"Mother! Father! Are you here?" A small elf child walked around a nearby rock outcropping, calling out. "Hello, are you here?"

Arya looked at Eragon sadly. "Well, I guess our moment of peace is over. Yes, we're over here, Garrow!"

The boy ran over to them, and they began to talk of the day, the small pleasentries. 

 

Though nobody knew it, Eragon was more blissful in that moment than he ever was before.


End file.
